new_fakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pepearl/fakemon tutorial
a tutorial for making fakemon, because atm all of the articles on this wiki need a lot of improvement Step 1: Concept The first thing you need when creating a fakemon is a concept for the fakemon itself. Think of an interesting object, animal etc. Your fakemon will be inspired by the object/animal you chose. If you want, it could be something abstract that your fakemon is inspired by (e.g love). You will then need to think of a type (or two types) that will fit with the object/animal you chose. It is also a good idea to choose more than one object/animal. This will make your creation more unique. My fakemon is inspired by chinese lanterns and the maneki-neko. They are related to each other because they are both from East-Asian culture. My fakemon has the types Fire/Fairy. It has the fire type because chinese lanterns have candles inside of them, and it has the fairy type because both chinese lanterns and the maneki-neko are believed to bring good luck. Step 2: Image Next, you need to create an image of your fakemon. Images are better than a description of your fakemon's appearance, because you are given a better idea of the fakemon's appearance than a description. Try to take the things that your fakemon is going to be inspired by, and take their aesthetic features and combine them. After that, add some of your own details, and try to be creative. Experiment with colour palettes and see what looks the best. There are several programs you can use to create artwork for your fakemon. I recommend Paint Tool SAI, as it is free and has lots of good tools for creating good artwork. My fakemon has the colour palette and body shape of a chinese lantern, and a cat's legs, ears and tail from the maneki-neko. For extra features, I have taken the decorations on a chinese lantern and put them on top of the fakemon's head, and put a chinese lantern decoration at the start of the fakemon's tail. It's tail is a flame, to represent the fact that it is a fire-type. Step 3: Pokedex, Evolution Line & Rarity Create a pokedex description for your fakemon. You will need to create two, as pokemon games usually come out in pairs. Try to make the two descriptions completely different from each other, and not share any information. Information you could include could be: Where does your fakemon live? What does it enjoy doing? What does it not enjoy doing? How were they discovered? How are they born/made? What interesting facts are there about your fakemon? After that, you should decide on their place on the evolution line. Are they unevolved, the 1st evolution or the 2nd evolution? Can it mega-evolve? Does it evolve at all? You also need to decide on it's rarity. Most normal types and fish pokemon are quite common, while dragon types are mostly rare pokemon. Other pokemon tend to be somewhere in between. Your pokemon may be an exception to these rules, however. You should only make your pokemon Legendary if you have lots of information about it, and a legend about it. It should either be gigantic, and have a complicated design. Or it can be small, and fairy-like. My fakemon is seen floating around at night, in areas such as forests and fields. It is said that even catching the sight of one will bring you lots of good luck and fortune. They are loyal to their trainers and will try their best to keep them happy. They can grant anyone that sees them one wish. My fakemon doesn't evolve into or from any other fakemon/pokemon. It cannot mega-evolve (for now). My fakemon is somewhat rare, but isn't Legendary. Step 4: Name I like to leave my fakemon's name for last. Check out my advice for fakemon names on the forum thread "lol mkay". My fakemon is named Yenyun. Yen is the currency of Japan, and my fakemon grants fortune to trainers. Yun comes from the Chinese word "Xingyun", which means lucky. The two words begin and end with the same letters, making the fakemon's name flow nicely. hope this tutorial helped (sorry idk how to make a good moveset) Category:Blog posts